A technique has been proposed that controls received energy by controlling the charge and discharge of an electric storage device. PTL 1 discloses an example of such technique.
More specifically, the controller disclosed in PTL 1 calculates a target value such that the total energy, out of predicted energy consumption, that exceeds the target value is less than or equal to the amount of power discharged from a storage battery. The controller controls the discharge of the storage battery on the basis of such target value, while measuring the energy consumed by a load. This allows for the reduction in the peak value of power supplied from a commercial power source.